1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signage and, more specifically, to means for illuminating signage. The present invention provides an illuminable member comprising a plurality of bulbs mounted on a circuit board in electrical communication with a power source having electrical leads between the power source and recharging connector. The present invention can be positioned within a housing having one or more transparencies forming an integral part therewith whereby light would be viewable from the exterior of said housing when said illuminable member is energized. Preferably, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are mounted to the circuit board in electrical communication with each other and the power source, which in the preferred embodiment is one or more batteries, forming an integral part of said illuminable member with corded and ported means provided for recharging said power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other illumination device designed for signage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,163 issued to Macdonald on Jul. 3, 1951.
Another patent was issued to Hay et al on Oct. 20, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,294. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,329 was issued to Abrams on Mar. 22, 1966 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 20, 1966 to Brimsek as U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,548.
Another patent was issued to Lanzon, et al on Feb. 28, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,961. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,031 was issued to Whaley, et al. on May 9, 1967. Another was issued to George on Oct. 11, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,806 and still yet another was issued on May 13, 1986 to Ossner as U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,754.
Another patent was issued to Elmer on May 26, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,428. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,163 was issued to Berg on Nov. 29, 1988. Another was issued to Elmer on Jun. 20, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,975 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 6, 1999 to Elmer as U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,397.